


Shadow of Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - In Europe, Falling In Love, Iwaoi centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, oikawa thinks he is Suave but he is not, wizard quidditch dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooru Oikawa is the son of a dark wizard.Hajime Iwaizumi is the boy who lived.( A developing romance of sorts. )





	Shadow of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is gonna turn out to be, but I think I have a bit of a story that I can build off of, so we'll see how this goes......Angst and fluff to come, but it will take some time. 
> 
> The first chapter holds pretty steady to the original HP book/movie, but it'll branch off a little more in the chapters afterwards. 
> 
> (Hogwarts/some lines in this story belong to JK Rowling - Characters belong to Haruichi Furudate)

Hajime pushes his trolley cart through King’s Cross station, looking down at his ticket periodically, a bit doubtful that the ticket was telling him the right platform. 

_LONDON to HOGWARTS_

_for ONE WAY travel_

_Platform 9 3/4_

“Hey, what house d’you think you’ll land in, Koutaro? Bet you’ll land yourself in Hufflepuff, y’bum!” a boy with crazy jet black hair ran past him at top speed, and Hajime swerved out of the way to narrowly miss the trolley zooming by, its owner running at top speed to catch up with the first boy. 

“Shaddup! Not like you’re allowed to talk!” the boy on the trolley grabbed the first boy by the hair, tugging him along like a kitten. 

“Koutaro! Yamato!” A woman strides quickly past Hajime to the two boys tussling a few yards ahead, anger clear in her step, her short-heeled shoes clicking loudly on the floor. She grabs the backs of their robes, and shakes them a few times, “Behave! We don’t want to draw too much muggle attention!” she mutters the last part. Hajime is suddenly listening to every word they say, his ears catching onto the word ‘muggle’. 

He hesitantly pushes his trolley forward, and taps the woman on the shoulder, much to the surprise of Koutaro and Yamato. 

“Um, I-I was just, a little iffy on, well, how to get onto pl-platform nine and-“ the woman blinks her almost owlish golden eyes, obviously slightly amused by Hajime’s awkwardness, before she realizes what he’s asking her.

“Oh, you want to know how to get onto the platform! Don’t worry, it’s Kou’s first time too, it’s alright to be a little nervous.” She smiles brightly, and the boy Koutaro smiles and waves just as brightly at him. His eyes are just as golden and owlish as his mother’s, and his hair is white and black, spiked up and gaudy-looking. Hajime almost wants to laugh at it, but he waves back politely, “Alright, what you want to do, is walk, straight to that wall, better do it at a bit of a run, if you’re nervous.” 

She points to the pillar between platforms nine and ten. 

He looks back at Koutaro and his mother, and they both nod excitedly at him. 

He turns back around, and starts off slow, beginning to take up more and more speed, the cold stone pillar nearing ever closer, and Hajime runs straight through it, his eyes squeezed shut. When he opens his eyes, he is on a different platform, in a different world. His mouth falls open a little bit, at the huge black-and-red train in front of him.

_“Everybody on the train! All aboard! The Hogwarts Express is about to depart!”_

_“Mom! Miss you! Bye!”_

_“My toad! Trevor!”_

_“I’ll write you every day!”_

_“I’ll see you at Christmas!”_

“Cool, isn’t it?” a voice in his ear makes Hajime jump a little, and then Koutaro is right next to him, his luminous golden eyes absolutely shining, “C’mon, let’s go, or all the seats’ll be gone!” he grabs Hajime’s hand and tugs him through to the train, after they drop off their bags and books and animals. 

 

===

 

“So, what’s your name? Mine’s Bokuto, Koutaro Bokuto. You can call me Bokuto, though, my mom’s the only one who calls me Koutaro,” and under his breath, he adds, “even though I tell her not to…” 

“Oh, I’m Hajime. Iwaizumi.” Hajime says, and Bokuto’s eyes widen impossibly. 

“You mean the Hajime Iwaizumi? Do you have,” Bokuto gestures up to his forehead nervously, “the scar?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Hajime pushes the hair on his forehead up, to reveal a lightning-shaped scar. Bokuto gasps dramatically, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“Wicked.” Bokuto shoots him a blinding smile. They talk for awhile, until someone knocks on the glass door of the compartment they’re sitting in. A boy, another first-year, opens the door, looking a bit disheveled. 

“Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else seems to be full.” The boy sighs. 

“Sure, go ahead.” Hajime scoots over so the boy could sit down. 

“This really is exciting, right?” the boy says, holding out his hand for Hajime to shake, then Bokuto, “I’m Daichi Sawamura. You?”

“Koutaro Bokuto.” 

“Hajime Iwaizumi.” He gets another amazed look. 

“I’ve heard you were going to Hogwarts, but I didn’t think it was true! God, that’s cool!”

“Eh,” Hajime shrugs, sheepish. 

“Do you….remember anything? From then? Ah, forget it, that’s a pretty personal question-!” Daichi scratches the back of his head nervously. 

“I wouldn’t mind, but I actually don’t remember a thing,” Hajime says, and Daichi looks a little relieved. Bokuto’s eyes travel back and forth between the two of them. 

Just then, two boys walk to their compartment and open the door, one of them poking his head inside. There are ghosts of purple under his lazy-looking brown eyes. His nose curves upward slightly at the end, and his brown hair looks like a fluffy cloud on his head.

“Have you seen a toad around here? A boy named Tadashi’s lost one.” His voice is light and silky, smooth like he thinks he’s royalty. Bokuto backs into his seat a little bit upon seeing him, but he waves to the boy behind him, who has catlike eyes and wild black hair. 

“Can’t say I have,” Hajime says carefully, and the boy’s eyes turn to focus on him. Hajime gets the sudden feeling like he’s being scanned, and goes rigid in his seat. The corner of the boy’s lips twitch up into a smirk, and his eyebrows rise. 

“Alright then,” he shoots a discriminatory look at Daichi before saying, “you have a bit of dirt, on your nose,” he points to the side of his own nose, “just there.” 

Daichi’s hand moves up to his nose self-consciously, and Bokuto lets out a huge breath when the boy leaves. Hajime looks at him, confused. 

“Who’s he?” 

“Tooru, from a branch of the Oikawa family. His dad’s a dark wizard, did terrible things in his day, he did. Nobody’s seen him around in years, though, they all say he’s gone into hiding. His mom’s supposed to be able to summon about a thousand dark creatures, from hell itself!” Bokuto shudders, and Daichi rolls his eyes.

“And he’s allowed to come to Hogwarts?” Hajime says, a bit panicked. 

“Well, if he is, Irihata must see something in him, that nobody else really can,” Daichi says, crossing his arms after rubbing at his nose angrily. 

“Irihata is too soft.” Bokuto crosses his arms as well. 

Hajime remembers reading that Nobuteru Irihata is the current headmaster at Hogwarts from his quick skim of Hogwarts, A History.

“Well. He seems like a prat to me. Hopefully, whatever house _I’m_ in, won’t have _him_ in it.” Bokuto says, and Daichi snorts. It’s Hajime’s turn to roll his eyes. 

 

===

 

As Hajime, Bokuto and Daichi step into the Entrance Hall from their boat ride with the Gamekeeper, Ukai-san, their conversation joins the excited buzz of the first years. Everyone is nervous about the Sorting Ceremony. The only ones who don’t seem to be nervous are Oikawa, and his friend, a boy whom Hajime later learns to be named Tetsurou Kuroo. Oikawa smiles and rolls his eyes at something Kuroo says, but it looks nothing like the smirk form before. It’s a real, tired smile. 

(How can a kid look that tired while he’s laughing?) Hajime thinks, before his attentions is turned back to Daichi and Bokuto. 

The first years are led into the Great Hall after a small speech from the vice-Headmaster, Professor Mizoguchi. Hajime gasps, just as the rest of them, at the elaborately decorated hall before them. 

“Woah, it isn’t called the great hall for nothing!” A boy with silver hair catches Daichi’s eye before jogging to catch up with Kuroo and Oikawa. 

“He’s new,” Hajime whispers, and Bokuto nods. The ceiling above them seems like it isn’t there at all, just an open window to the clear, starry skies above. 

“It’s bewitched. The ceiling. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History.” Hajime catches Oikawa saying in his smooth, haughty voice. 

The first years are gathered into a single-file line on the side of the hall, where they can see four, long tables filled with students. All of the older students seem just as interested in the first years as the first years are in them. 

“First years!” Mizoguchi calls out, and their attention is drawn to him. There’s a ratty old hat in his hand, and he tells them that once their name is called, they will sit on the stool, and the hat will be placed upon their heads, Once their house is called, they will sit at their house’s respective table. 

Oikawa is put in Slytherin, the tired look unchanging as he sits down at the howling and whooping Slytherin table, followed closely by Kuroo, as well as the silver-haired boy (named Koushi Sugawara). 

Then Hajime is called. He steps up nervously, biting his bottom lip as he sits down on the stool. He notices vaguely that Oikawa’s eyes are trained on him. As soon as the hat is placed upon his head, it immediately begins commenting in his ear. He remembers what Bokuto told him on the train ride. 

_“There isn’t a wizard who went bad that didn’t come from Slytherin.”_

“Not Slytherin, not Slytherin…” Hajime whispers repeatedly.

“Not Slytherin, eh?” the hat says loudly, in his ear, “But you have so much potential! It’s all here, in your head…”

“ _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ ”

“No? Okay, then, better put you in GRYFFINDOR!” 

Bokuto claps madly as Hajime steps down, a smile growing on his face as he sits down at the cheering Gryffindor table. He sighs in relief as Bokuto plops himself down next to Hajime, followed by Daichi and a few others, a few jet-black-haired boys come up to clap Bokuto on the back, his brothers. As the feast begins, Hajime looks around the hall, filled with smiling faces and laughter, and realizes this is the closest to a home he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit mistakes once I see them and I haven't been staring at a computer screen for four straight hours :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated. I hate/love my writing so,, if you like it than I'll post more :P


End file.
